


Frozen Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Elsa's Powers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Jack Frost, Male-Female Friendship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa meets the mischievous, daring boy that goes by the name "Jack" after she gets lost out in the woods. Hitting it off, they slowly form a trusting friendship, but will this young boy help Elsa get over her fears or will she shut him out like everyone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time on here. I love it here, but this is my first fic. So sorry if this doesn't sound exciting or good enough. I'm getting the hang of creating these pieces. Comment if you like? But this is still being updated and edited, so sorry for the changes.
> 
> The characters and situations are going to be different from the movie possibly because I have yet to watch the whole thing, so I'm taking from clips I saw and wikia.

The girl shuddered, experiencing the bitter sensation of coldness passing through her fingers while she touched the glass mirror. A white sheet of frost covered the surface in a rush. Sighing, the white-haired girl slumped in her chair.

She tensed as ice formed under her seat, quickly spreading across the tile floor. Flouncing out of the chair like it was set on fire, the girl backed away and leaned her body against the wall carefully. Great waves of frustration flooded her conscious; filling her fragile mindset like poison. She couldn’t do this, the girl thought to herself bitterly, her powers were out of control and there was no way of stopping it.

Elsa, that was her name. Elsa the princess of Arendelle. The ice princess who froze her baby sister one night when they were huddled on her floor playing with their china dolls. She remembered the night clearly; Anna’s tiny body shivering violently against large rug, her mother’s worried expression masked with tinges of horror at the sight of two daughters, and little Elsa bending over sister in fear. Fear that she could have severely hurt sister in the process. Fear that she could have killed her sister in that moment. Luckily, her father called upon magic trolls to wipe the memory from Anna’s mind for good and told Elsa to let the incident die.

She scoffed, pushing her knees up to place her chin across. Elsa put her hands on the sides of her head. Cold tears mingled as surges of sadness shot through the frozen heart of loneliness. She could never forget. Never, never, ne--

“Elsa?” a familiar voice called from behind the door in the distance. Elsa turned her head hesitantly and bit into the flesh of her bottom lip. It was Anna. Two minutes passed by until the her sister called again. “Can I come in?”

Elsa’s heart trumped in throes of loathing. She couldn't be anywhere near Anna for the terror of seeing the lively presence of her sister’s frozen corpse lying empty on the cold, hard ground. It was too much thinking about.

“Elsa,” Anna said more urgently this time, her voice shook a little at repeating the name, “ _Please_? J-Just a portion of your time. I just want to ask you something..”

Elsa dug fingernails harshly in her pale skin, closing her eyes and tried blocking out the scared tone of the other girl. Shaking her head, she got on her feet and strode to the wooden door. With a turn she opened it to see the ginger-haired girl in a frazzled mess. Messy hair stuck out in odd angles, nightwear crumpled and left hunched at the belly, and her face looked slightly worn from bad night’s rest.

Anna blushed and turned her gaze immediately toward her hands. “I--Do you want to go outside?” She looked up at her sister in anticipation. Little frown lines formed at the sides of her mouth.

Elsa tightened her fingers on the knob at the question.

It’s been years since they been outside. Every since the incident happened, they were locked away from every little contact from the outer world, but since the death of her parent’s nine months ago it had been decided that it was best for the locks to down come free. That and Elsa’s coronation was in five few weeks. She had only a smidgen time to prepare for it.

Elsa pursued her lips together before looking at her feet. _No_ , a voice in her mind firmly said, _something bad might happen and your parents aren’t here to protect you anymore. Stay inside before it’s too late._

Shutting her eyes just once more, she shook her fists in a unsteady motion of unsureness. After a slight pause, she finally answered her sister.

“Yes, I would.”

Anna’s eyes danced in relief as she leaned over to give her sister a quick hug, squealing in delight, “Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Elsa froze, her muscles formed in stiff position at the sign of expression. Anna hurriedly recovered and pulled back from her, but a wide smile was evident on her sunny face.

Green eyes met blue ones, sparkling in pure joy. “Then let’s hop to it, shall we?”

In a blink, Anna skipped down the large, white hallway.

\--

“Gosh..it’s chilly out here.." Anna stated awkwardly, trudging in heavy, black leather through the heaping piles of white snow littered in their path. In full winter attire, the perky ginger walked a step behind her older sister. So long it had been since she got the chance to feel tiny slaps of cold whip at her legs, and the scenery! Ah, the scenery, she thought while smiling.

Dusted with snow on the branches, large pine trees loomed proudly next to each other like bulky soldiers waiting in line for war. The entire plain was covered in the blanket of frost winter brought upon the land. And Anna radiated at this, her blue eyes brightening each second they passed the trees. The perky girl bounced about in eagerness, waving her arms frantically around, “Oh, Elsa! Let’s play a game!”

Elsa walked further ahead silently, keeping her back straight and away, “Alright.”

Anna tapped her finger to her chin a few times before an idea popped up. “Hide and Seek! Remember? We used to love playing that game!” Anna clasped her hands together, beaming happily. She grabbed her sister’s gloved hand and let out squeal of excitement, “Come on, it'll be fun!”

Elsa exhaled wearily and looked her sister straight in the eye. Her little sister could never be contained by grace nor subtly. Always, always, impulsive on the first time trying, and full of over-abundant enthusiasm that could rival a child’s. Lovely navy, blue eyes shone against the bleak location of white and the young lady slumped her delicate shoulders, “Fine, but I will hide and you seek.”

Anna nodded and went over to tree in the back of her, soon dragging each number out with her clear voice. Elsa whirled and stomped determindedly on the narrow path in the opposite direction. This was perfect. She could be far away from Anna as best as the extent would take her. No harm done at all. The crunching sounds of crisp snow reverberated under her boots, filling the empty air around her like a ball ricocheting back and forth as she wandered farther and farther from Anna.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, I know, but I will try to make a longer piece next time. So here..

 

  Jack stumbled in weak effort; his leg were buckling under the thick weight of his bundle. He huffed, pushing the load up on his spine and forced his limbs to carry on. It had been weeks since he departed with the orphanage. Seventeen years old going on to eighteen in a few months, it was time for him to get a job, settle down and start a family. Or at least the headmistress thought that day.

 

 “Jack,” she inched closer to him tentatively, putting a soft hand upon his back, “The postman told me today that there is a job opening up at the coal mines. I think you should take it.”

 

 He tensed at her voice. Sitting at the small desk full of dust and mold at the corners, with a quill in hand, the brown-haired boy was jotting down in his old notebook. It was slightly frayed at the edges and the pages gone yellow from age, but yet he kept it neat and packed beneath his bed. Edging back in his chair lazily he made the effort to reply.

 

“No.”

 

“You’re going to be an adult in four months, Jack.”

 

“So? Maybe, if this hasn’t been pointed out by now, just maybe I’m planning on kicking back and relaxing it for a while now,” he lifted his feet up on the desk and gave her one of his easy grins, “You know, taking it easy.”

 

  The older lady winced at the remark, wringing her hands together nervously, she spoke in a tender timbre, “Jack, you shouldn’t say such things. How would your sister fe--”

 

 “Care to leave my sister out of this, will you?” the boy hissed, dropping his feet and shifting away from the woman. By instinct, he reached up to touch the end of the necklace his little sister gave to him. The glass red heart glimmered under the low candlelight. The sickly child was only skin and bones when she handed the item eight years ago. Right under the willow trees they often snuck out to hide or play, big pupils of innocence were radiating in tiredness. Coughing into her sleeve, she buried her face in Jack’s shoulder, telling him how she wanted her big brother to be happy and have a better life than this one.

 

“Jack, I understand that your sister’s death took a tragic effect on you, but that was eight years ago.” the headmistress pressed on, “It’s time to move on with your life now..Which is why I cannot permit you stay here any longer.”

 

Jack shot up from his seat and faced the lady, the blue eyes shined in bewilderment and a bit of anger, his mouth gaped open slightly, “But-But, why? I have nowhere to go!” he retorted, slamming his fists harshly unto the desk.

 

“I just told you that there is a job down at the coal mines. I’m sure they will find a place for you to stay.”

 

“I’ll most likely die out there busting my ass in the coal mines!”

 

“I am just trying to do what’s best for you, Jack.”

 

“You’re not my mother.”

 

“Yes, but I let you and your sister stay here when your real mother left and when you two were scrounging on the streets with no food or money.”

 

“You’re also a bitch, you know that?”

 

The older lady recoiled from him and headed towards the door. Before walking out she turned back to the tall boy and said, “I trust that you will make the right decision. I have faith in you.” With that, she left the room in second, leaving Jack to ponder over his future.

 

Frigid air hurled at his face like bullets; he almost couldn’t catch his breath from the force nearly pushing his body forwards into the snow. Jack cursed at himself quietly; regretting he ever chose the woods. It seemed like the optional choice for avoiding the winter storm at the time, but now the idea didn’t feel likely. The frenzy action of the snow pelted down more than ever, causing the weakness in his thin legs to scream and ache in agony. Agony. Shooting through his veins; hot and burning into his flesh like lava, he had to grind his teeth to relieve his nerves. Another wind gust came exerting again and Jack finally doubled over and fell into the white frost; emitting a strangled cry on powerful impact when he felt the hard ground connect with his chest.

 

Jack struggled between breathing and making his legs move any further. He spotted a large rock nearby and managed to crawl over to it. Warm tears ran along his cheeks as grabbed the sides of the mineral and heaved himself in the middle of it. He rested his upper body against the rock, allowing his breath to follow back to his lungs. Jack detected a liquid substance forming under his hand. Lifting his hand up to see skin scraped off his palm and tiny droplets of red blood flowing freely. Jack groaned. _This could not get any worse_ , he thought miserably, curling his hand into a fist. Tiny pieces of his soul cracked piece by piece in hopelessness. Blinking out blearily, he knew death was awaiting him and any attempt even getting out of this situation was useless.

 

Laying back, the image of the red heart occurred in his mind. Fingertips fluttered to touch the glass cover. Squeezing his eyes shut he remembered his sister. _Emily_. The scraggly little kid. He smiled and chuckled fondly. The same kid who would jump in his bed and curl up to his stomach when she have terrible nightmares torturing her on some nights. Or the one who used to create pictures of butterflies and hang them on the crackling walls of the orphanage. “I envy them,” she said one time years ago, they were sitting in the middle of the floor, she with a crayon in hand and staring at the page in concentration. Jack frowned and ran a hand through his sister’s hair, whispering, “Why?”

“Because they’re free. They can fly anywhere they want to whenever they want and not be burden with anything.”

 

Jack laughed, “I doubt they’d be able to enjoy it since they’re life spans are so short.”

 

Emily pouted and smacked her brother’s arm gently, “You know what I mean!”

 

Jack lips turned into a warm smile as he moved to kiss her forehead, “Yeah, I know.”

 

Giggling, she picked up the sheet of paper and held it to her chest. “Jack, can you promise me something?”

 

He propped his chin on the knob of his fingers, peering at the girl curiously, “What’s that?”

 

The girl stuttered over her words, dropping her gaze at the floor, “That..you’ll find happiness somewhere. You deserve every bit of it.” Violent coughs racked up in her throat making her collapse against the dirty rug. Whereas Jack quickly scooped up his sister and hugged her tightly to him. The girl looked at him; blood dribbling down the side of her mouth. “Do you promise?” she choked out, clinging to his shirt.

 

Jack nodded solemnly, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbing the blood, “Yes, I do.” he rocked the child back in forth, singing a lullaby he remebered from thier mother humming to them when they were very little.

 

Loud noises of snow snapping under feet in the space brought Jack back into reality. Pushing himself on the base of the elbow he scanned the horizon only to see a large, snowy figure approaching him in the distance.

 

The figure made inhuman growls when it eyes met Jack’s. He squinted his eyes to get a closer image. Whatis that thing? he leaned upwards, until his eyes widen a fraction and cursing at the heavens, “Shit,”

 

The figure turned out to be a polar bear. Big and intimidating, the beast cocked his head at Jack. Stepping closer, the bear narrowed its eyes at him, sniffing suspiciously. _Will you get it over with already?_  he clenched the sides of the rock, clamping his teeth down on his tongue. He waited. when he opened his eyes he saw the beast inched closer, snout sniffing. Panic welled through him, his jaw set.

 

Footsteps came hurriedly. It sounded human. Like boots, he thought. Jack was about to see who it was before the animal more; nearing seven inches from him, low growls erupting from it, causing Jack’s panic to get ahold of him and leaping from the rock. Pain seared at his side as the rough cover came in contact with tangible flesh, releasing a yell of agony on cue. The bear’s growls became louder, then it lunged for the injured boy.

 

“No!”

 

_Whoosh!_

A bitter chill swept through the air, Jack shivered. He was face down in the snow and his whole body felt completely numb. The boots ran over to him and small hands circled around his body. They felt soft. Like satin, he remarked to himself. Being pulled up, he snuck the chance to see the person.

 

It was girl. A beautiful one at that. A girl with skin pale as the snow beneath them and intriguing white hair. “Are you alright?” she asked, her soft lips frowned, moving to lay Jack back to the rock. Jack slipped over anything to reply with. She was so _different_. He gaped at her, not quite getting over her appearance; to her frosted white hair and ice blue eyes.

 

“Wait, what happened to the--” Jack craned his head and almost jumped back in fright. The animal’s body was cocooned in ice. Suspended in air, still in lunging position when it tried to get Jack. He was loss without words.

 

“What the hell--What the hell did you do!” he demanded in hysteria, moving away from the girl.

 

“I-I..” the girl tried answering him, shaking her head, “I can’t..” Her gaze averted to the deep cut on his side, “You’re bleeding.”

 

Jack followed her gaze and saw blood flowing faster, quicker than the cut on his hand. “That can wait later,” he met her eyes again, his was flashing in distrust, “Tell me what you just did or--”

 

The girl sighed and moved closer, ripping off a long strip of the cloth on her hood, wrapping it around his body firmly, covering the cut, “I can’t answer you that right now. You’re bleeding and I’m afraid you’ll die if you stay here any longer.”  

 

Jack snorted, feebly crossing his arm and averting her gaze, “I’ll be fine.”

 

The girl didn’t reply to him, pressing her hand against his side tenderly, her facial expressions masked in worry and something he couldn’t catch..reluctance? Maybe? She grabbed hold of Jack’s waist and slowly lifting him up, for the boy’s weight was almost too heavy for her to carry. This caused the other party to tense and try pulling out of her grip, “What are you doing? Let me go!”

 

“Just come with me to the place I live. I have nurses there that can heal you.”

 

“How will I know that you’ll try to kill me with ice too, eh?”

 

Her voice nearly cracked, but it was steady when she said, “Please just trust me. I promise I won’t kill you or deceive you for that matter, but you have to trust me.” she tightened her grip around him and the pleading in her blue pupils were strong to point where Jack regretted arguing with her, but only tiny bit.

 

He huffed and closed his eyes, “Fine, but no funny business, got it?”

 

He felt a small smile come through on her pale face, “Got it.”

They went off, bustling through the heavy snow. It was hustle trying to focus on the path for Jack perceived his limbs becoming weighty with weakness and struggling to stay awake when all he wanted to do was fall on the ground and black out. But the girl kept her grip tight and heaved him on assuring him that they getting closer. A few moments later is where they met a frantic Anna standing near a large tree.

 

“Elsa!”

 

 _Elsa_. So that was her name, he smiled, eyes fluttering closed. It sounded like honey dripping off of his tongue. He grinned. The name was just as beautiful as her, he thought while his knees weakened more; buckling like the same way from the beginning.

 

The ginger saw the stranger in sister’s arms and walked to them in confusion, “Elsa who is this?”

 

Elsa sighed and looked at her sister, “Anna please help me get him to the castle. He’s injured.”

 

“Oh! But he’s--”

 

It was just before Anna could finish her sentence when Jack slipped out Elsa’s touch and into the numbingly-cold snow. His vision was blurred and he shifted in and out of conscious.

 

Elsa’s scared face hovering him was all he could remember when the rivers of darkness pulled him down to the black waves below.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

 

"Help! Somebody help!" Anna yelled. Her and Elsa were moving Jack across the courtyard; carefully maneuvering his body from hitting any rocks. Elsa had propped his head on her chest while Anna had hold of his legs. "Ugh!" Anna groaned, pushing him up, "He's so heavy!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, her feet wobbled when she walked up the steps to the castle. It had was past an whole hour when they labored under the dead weight the boy's body. "Do you think he has a name?"

Elsa frowned, furrowing her eyebrows, " Of he would. Why wouldn't he?"

Anna huffed and lifted the boy up the top step, "He looks homeless, Elsa. I mean, look at his clothes."

"Oof!" Elsa pivoted from her place and banged backwards, slumping into the door, "I can't worry about that when he's bleeding to death, Anna." She raised her fist to collide against the wooden door, nervously taking peeks at the boy in her arms.

He did look he's been struggling in the streets for a while, from the ragged texture of his fabric and tears in his white shirt. She nervously pressed her hand to his neck to see if had a pulse, thanking god that she still had the pair of gloves on her hands to keep an disaster from occurring.

The door swung open and a plump servant was standing at the end of it, recognizing who it was, the woman jumped back from the door with a shriek, quickly waving the girls inside. "Oh, my lady, I apologize!" the woman bowed and noticed the stranger in their arms, "My lady, may I ask who is this you brought here?"

"I would care much if you seek medical attention because I found him in the woods injured and bleeding," Elsa spoke in a calm tone to the woman, keeping her voice from cracking in panic, "I am deeply afraid his blood is seeping into my dress so can you please find the nurses right now? Thank you."

Elsa carefully moved back to place her footing on the bottom step, ignoring the shocked expression the servant wore.

"W-Why yes, my lady, I shall!" With that the woman zipped down the hallway, the soft padding of shoes echoed down the large space.

Anna whistled cheerfully and looked at Elsa, "Do you think she can find it that fast?"

"Anna!"

"Sorry! I'm going, I'm going!"

The girls clambered up the stairs in a hurry, not breaking the focus of the task for a pause. Soon, the girls finally came to the guest room. They went in and gently laid the boy back among-st the covers. Anna let out a breath when the dead weight elevated from her grasp.

"I'll go see if the servant found a nurse already." Anna said, rubbing her arm in awkwardness and she gazed at her sister, "Would you like to come?" the ginger asked, her blue eyes awaited for approval from the other.

"No, I'll stay here," Elsa shook her head, glancing at the stranger in a mixture of sorrow, "You can go without me." she replied quietly, turning back to Anna, her facial expressions were now wiped clean from any sentiment.

The emotion in Anna's eyes broke, she slouched her shoulders in disappointment, "Alright." The ginger turned hesitantly and left the room.

Elsa exhaled and walked over to the bed, sinking in the chair next to it. Biting her lip, she stretched her hand over to brush hair away from his eyelid.

An small object glittered out of the corner of her iris. Elsa blinked, leaning over to see where the source of the small light was coming from. His neck. Chest fluttering and breathing hitched, she moved his collar back to reveal a red glass heart.

Well, she thought, picking up the delicate object. The black band supporting it snapped in half when she yanked it too hard, causing the thin elastic to hang off her fingers.  _Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!_ She panicked, scooting away with the necklace in hand,  _If he finds out I did this he'll distrust me even more._

_Wait_ , thinking again and feeling hope come in her senses,  _I can save this! I'll I need to do is find something to fix this._

Yes, she nodded to herself, just fix it and put it back on him. Just before he wakes up and discovers its missing.

Shooting off the bed, she went immediately to the desk near the window, looking around to find  _something_. Glue? A band? Threads and needles? She couldn't decide on which one.

Coming to a desk, she pulled the drawer back. The inside of it was too dark to see anything so she pulled it out and dumped all the contents on the tile floor. Searching thought the stuff, she found nothing. Nothing, but a bottle of ink, quills, safety pins and paper. Somehow the ink bottle must of gotten broken from the fall, for the liquid spilled out on the white floor, seeping into the rug next to her.

Groaning, she got up and ran to the closet, grabbing every blanket and piece of clothing and throwing right on the ground below her. Not caring that she making the whole room a mess. She didn't spot any tools in the closet, empty as it was. She continued looking and thrashing the room about until she given up.

_"God!"_  she mentally screamed at herself, her heart tighten in her chest like invisible ropes closing around the muscle. Elsa came back to the bed where the sleeping boy was laying. He looked peaceful there, she smiled. She stepped to closer to him and eyed him in a tired weariness.

_The air was thick with frigid cold. With all my excitement_ , he must have been freezing to death. She quickly got a blanket off from the floor and laid it over him. Elsa prickled when his skin meet touch her wrist; electricity exploded in her veins.

The girl slowly took the action of rubbing her thumb across his cheek, her heart were beating against her rib-cage like drums. His skin was so pale, and it had the illusion that it was glowing under the moonlight.

There it was again. That weird sensation rushing through. She quite put her finger on it. Elsa put her hand on his chest, enjoying the steady rhythm cascading in and out. It was like s-

"Miss?" a tall, slender woman standing under the doorway, her movements were slick and graceful when she approached the two in displeasure, "What exactly are you doing here and why are you coming unto my patient like this?"

"I'm..I was just..getting him a blanket. Yes, his flesh..felt really cold." Elsa murmured, lifting off the bed in embarrassment, slipping the heart in her pocket.

The other woman stood in indigence, staring at the princess evenly. "I see, but I must ask you to leave. This is a private matter." Two nurses came behind; one hand a tray in hand with rags and medicine displayed on the metal sheet, and the other handled a large, ceramic bowl with care.

"Oh, are you sure I can't be of any help? Maybe I can-"

"No, you can let us do that. Your presence here is not needed, your highness." the head nurse moved past Elsa and went over to the boy, unwrapping the cloth concealing his wound.

Elsa nodded, frowning and glided back from them.  _I'll just go then._  But before she she left, a strict voice call to her from the back, "Close the door on your way out. You'll let in more cold air."

It was the lady still. She was glaring at her by now, her hands clasped so tightly around a roll of bandages it looked like it might burst from pressure.

Elsa tensed in apprehension, and turned and closed the door behind her in a click, "Got it."

The hallways were big and gigantic enough for strolling and getting lost in. The walls were adorned with her mother's favorite antiques and paintings she created in her quiet moments when she was alive.  _Mama and Papa._  Elsa, shaking, stuck her arm out and balanced herself from falling over and crying. She missed them so much. She missed her mother's warm twinkle in her aura when she greeted the her and Anna after a long day of studying. And her father's sweet, rumbling laugh when he picked her up and spun her around.

Those were back in the days when everything was fine and she still the little girl, tumbling over weeds to get flowers and make crowns for her little sister. When she didn't worry her powers getting out of control.

Tearing up, Elsa wandered on the endless corridor. Not noticing the servant coming up to giver her quick tap on the shoulder. Frighten, the girl jumped and shifted to see who it was. The servant cowered, whimpering slightly and held a piece of paper out.

"A porter came by today to send a message, my lady. He said to be prepared because your grandmother is coming here in two days to see about your coronation."

The servant wriggled and fumbled with her apron. Elsa let the words from the servant's sink in, feeling shocked.

But why? It's been nearly years since they seen their grandmother. 15, at the most. It was hard time then; her grandmother ignored her like a plague and refused to admit any feelings. Her grandmother knew about her powers and one time told her parents they had to do something about Elsa or the throne will go into havoc.

"My lady, is there something wrong?" the servant asked.

Elsa shook her head and sent the woman away; her thoughts spun as she walked down the hallway again.

Memories started flooding when passed the doorway to the grand room.

...

_"She'll drive the throne into a madness, Julia." she addressed her daughter who sat across from her._

_Little Elsa pressed against the door, hiding carefully and making sure her little shadow wasn't seen._

_Her mother frowned, folding her hands on the table, "Mother, please."_

_"So you're going to defend that little sorceress? " the elderly woman snapped, her nails scraped the wood._

_Elsa's mother sighed and looked at fireplace, watching the flames dance and mingle together._

_Her grandmother stood up and walked around the table to put a hand under her daughter's chin, gently pulling it up to her in the eye._

_"I understand that you're trying to protect her here, but locking her up and putting the kingdom on hold won't do it," her eyes shined in sadness, "You should send her away. It's what's best for the kingdom and her sister."_

_Her mother looked scared at first, and then gazed at the table unsure._

_Little Elsa clamped her mouth shut from breaking out a noise. She let her tears ran down as she sunk to ground, curling up._

_..._

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She bucked up her dress and ran. Speeding and speeding, she wouldn't stop when her body screamed for release; her blood pumped from the exertion. She came to halt at her bedroom, hurrying inside and shutting the behind her.

Taking off her gloves she threw them on her bed. Smoothing out the wrinkles, she sat on the mattress in thump.

The sound of an item breaking and shattering against something hard rattled her eardrums.

She looked around in bafflement. There was no glass in her room, she couldn't comprehend of where and why she was hearing that. Stepping away, she felt something sharp prick under feet and looked down. Red glass of a smashed heart mixed with the color white on the marble. Glinting back at the princess under beams of the moonlight from the window.

 

_In the late night,_

Anna set out in a determined mindset. A hood covering her freckled face as she gravitated in the dark. She told no one about sneaking out of the castle, especially the help. It would seem like hellfire raining loose if the younger princess went out unadvised and without assistance.

Her shoulder set as she marched on the gravel path and the woods. It would take maybe an hour for her to get to the village, she thought. Remembering the last time she been there, it was nearly minutes when the white carriage arrived.

She pulled the cloak around her thin body, marveling how the trees swayed back and forth in the wind.

The air was chilly, but she could take it. Knowing she braced worst before, being caged up in the silent, murky castle had its list of downsides.

The princess reached the end of the woods and heard faint scratch of fiddles being played in the distance. Anna praised and sped down the path to the village, harshly rubbing the sole of shoes against rocks.

It looked like they were having a festival. She met the sidelines of the village and squinted to see the attraction, laying in the ground the smell of earth filled her nose. Pink and white balloons were tied to wooden poles with silk ribbons, people were carrying white incarnations and singing joyful tunes and dancing, tall, red candles placed by the end of each step of shops, and billions of yellow lanterns streaming the sky by the end of long ropes.

Anna moved to stand on the road leading to the town, entering the festive atmosphere in glee. The blue eyes that gave away precious innocence had widen, this was nothing a brick, gray building could conceal.

Little by little, the path took another surprise by another; the shouts of happiness vibrated in the peasant's vocal harmonies among the crowd, they kept dancing, the ease of their movements distributed passion.

Anna pondered over what this all for, as she skipped on the path, humming and carelessly swinging her arms out.

The fresh aroma of freshly, baked bread wafted, making Anna's stomach rumble with hunger. She could go for something sweet and sugary. Like cinnamon rolls. She giggled, bringing her hand to accidentally knock into a large basket of cookies on a shelf in front a bakery shop, the treats spilled onto the sidewalk, or rolled in the streets

"Hey!" an infuriated shopkeeper came out and pointed her finger at Anna, "Watch it! I spent a whole day making those!" the baker spit on the concrete and waved Anna off.

But Anna felt guilty, bending down and picking some of the cookies up, "I'm so sorry. I can pick the rest of them up if you like."

The baker woman snatched the treats away and smacked her hand roughly, making Anna flinch and move back quickly as possible. In a rage, the baker sneered at the girl, her features scathing, "You will do no such thing! Be gone, or will do you in with my knife!"

Anna did not have to be told twice. She turned and ran from the baker woman and the shop, bumping into the backs of peasant's along the way.

Mostly earning a glare or two, she went on, her mind feeling dizzy and weightless. It carried on to this point until she her body smacked into a tall gentleman, fully dress in wrapped in a dark outerwear, causing them both to fall over in the stoned ground. Anna planted on top of him, her lips smudged against his white collar.

Ugh, what just happened?

The dizziness almost oozed out of her brain, putting a hand to steady her head. The man groaned in pain under her and shifted, his head moved to the side. Anna got off him and leaned over to get a closer inspection of the man.

He had dark, auburn hair and long sideburns his pale face.  _Holly molly, he's hot!_  she thought, gasping,  _And he has freckles, just like me!_

The man commanded his arms to rub his eyes, sitting upright now. Nibbling on her bottom lip and blushing, Anna hesitantly scooted closer and said, "Sir, are you alright? I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

The man shook his head and looked at her, confused, "Huh?"

Anna spoke up again, her voice trembled, "D-Did I hurt you?"

The man blinked before his green eyes shot in liveliness, he chuckled in good humor, "No! Not at all! I only have tis a few scratches. No worries." The man brushed off his coat, standing up and offered a white, gloved hand out for Anna.

Blushing more, she took it and let him pull her up to level. His eyes sparkled when he gazed at her, he smiled and held his arm out, "I apologize for this scene I created. Care to take a walk with me?"

The ginger felt her tongue being tied at the question, she put her heel out and would have nearly tripped over the sidewalk if the man didn't wrap her arm her waist and pull her back.

Anna nodded stupidly, speaking quick, "Why, yes! I would love to go with you, handsome-I mean sir!" her cheeks burned bright when he chuckled again, he nodded. And they went off, brushing past people and their longing glances, taking graceful strides under the wane's moonlight.

"I also apologize if this seems too forward, but may I ask-What is your name?" he spoke up politely.

Anna flushed nervously and ducked her head down, "My name is Anna. Yours?"

"Hans," he beamed, the air whipped his hair a little at the sides, "Well, my, my- you have a beautiful name, Anna."

Anna giggled and tighten her hold on his arm, "Why thank, you."

She bubbled up with curiosity, she couldn't help but ask next, "What are you doing out here at this time of night?"

"For fresh air. The hotel where I'm staying at is a bit too stuffy for my liking, and I wanted to enjoy and see what the about celebration." Hans pulled her to path where the ocean was in out view. The waves glittered as they swished about in large currents.

"Oh, that's nice!" Anna paused and stared her eyes further ahead, "I came out for fresh air too."

And a break from her sister. Anna bristled and frowned, she felt the little pebbles of sadness being thrown at the cages of her heart.

Her sister had been avoiding her so much over the past years that it was nerve-wrecking. Whenever she came into the room or was even a few feet away, Elsa would recoil and find a way to walk out of the room. All the suggestions of getting close were turned down with a cold reply or shake of a head. The tension there had been driving her crazy. She wondered if she could take anymore of it.

"Anna, what's a matter?" she look to where Hans had a concerned expression on his face, his eyes were sympathetic.

Anna shrugged and gave him a small smile, "Nothing, just thinking over things."

"Well would like to for cotton candy? he pointed to the white stand holding out the cottons on their cone display, "I never really tried it before, but I had heard from my brothers that the way it melts on your tongue is quite delicious." he eyes twinkled, smiling at her gently.

Anna was astounded, seemingly letting the her thoughts go, "What!? How could you never had cotton candy?! It's like the best sugary treat in the whole wide world!" she exclaimed excitedly, grabbing his hand.

"This is preposterous! We are going to go over there and get you that candy!" she tugged his hand towards the stand in triumph, making Hans laugh in amusement, "Alright, my dear lady, alright."

Stomping in front of the stand, Anna stepped forward with her head high, "Excuse me, but my friend and I would two cones of cotton candy."

The man rolled his eyes her at and leaned his weight on the other side, baring his yellow teeth, "What color do you want, miss?"

"Two pinks." Anna declared, while Hans pulled out his wallet and handed the man the money, "I hope this is enough." he said.

"Da, its fine." the man took two cones off the shelf and gave them to Hans, and yelled after them, "Enjoy yer food!"

"We will, thank you!" Anna said back, waving and turned back to Hans, grinning, "So, why don't you take a taste?"

She took the other cone out of his hand and waited for his reaction from eating.

Hans gulped and doubtfully took a tiny bite of the fluffy, pink sweet. Anna tried to hold back a smile when his eyes shot in amazement, he gaped his mouth open. "This is amazing!" He took a huge bite this time, humming in satisfaction.

"Who knew the texture could be so soft and so mushy!"

This time Anna chuckled, her hand stretched to wipe off the sides of his mouth, "Yes, who knew right?"

After while it was like that, full of tender and sweet moments and little small talk. Hans suggested they join the others in the celebration, Anna agreed.

Buying a pair of hot cocoas they toasted in midair, the light of the lanterns illuminated their figures.

Anna's heart leaped when she looked at him, her breath was faint.  _Love_. She was falling in love, she knew it. She closed her eyes and looked up feeling like this best the day in her life since forever since history.

 


End file.
